A Bleary Little World-Aftermath
by marv
Summary: The morning after A Bleary Little World


OK, Standard Disclaimer.I don't own SeaQuest or any of the characters involved in it.All my stories are amateur works.As always comments are welcome, criticism is OK too as long as it's constructive.Destructive criticism will be taken as an indication that you need something else to do with your free time :-)

This story takes place during the time the second SeaQuest is being built.

******

A Bleary Little World-Aftermath

By Marv (marvid@interaccess.com)

Rated: P

Bridger awoke to the sound of a slamming door.Well, it was either a slamming door or someone was pounding a railroad spike through his head.No, he was sure the bedroom door had been slammed…and now there were doors slamming, one by one, throughout the house.That must be Kristin's way of saying 'Good Morning'.Bridger closed his eyes again and tried to remember as much as he could from last night.

Parts of the night were crystal clear.He remembered meeting Shelly who was in town after unexpectedly retiring from the Navy.He remembered calling Kristin and telling her that he and Shelly were going out for the evening.He remembered that she seemed pleased that he was doing something different besides working or just coming home.He remembered stopping at Capt. Casey's for dinner.He even remembered going to the bar at Capt. Casey's after dinner…it was after that when things started to get a little confusing.

There was a contest.Hell, it seemed like when he and Shelly were together there was always some kind of contest.He thought the first one had something to do with how many oysters could be swallowed in a minute.Then there was the tabletop football tournament with the football made out of a napkin.Then there was something having to do with 'shooters' of scotch.Or were the three contests combined?Something about if you missed the goal you had to buy the oyster and shooter.He couldn't quite remember.He winced as a door slammed somewhere very near.

Bridger heard the bedroom door open and pretended he was still asleep.He could hear Kristin moving around the bedroom.From the sound of it she was picking up laundry as she was mumbled something about 'using the brains God gave him…'.She was silent for a little bit and it took all Bridger had to keep his breathing regulated and continue to feign sleep.He didn't think it would be a particularly good idea to wake up right now.Kristin finally left the room, slamming the door on her way out.Bridger put his hands up over his face because it felt like his brain was going to fall out of his head.

Let's see, he remembered a bottle of scotch…and then another bottle…and it seemed like another bottle…but was that possible?He remembered Shelly…oh yeah, he remembered Shelly staring at the shot glass in front of him.He remembered him grabbing the glass and throwing his head back as he tossed the drink down…then he remembered Shelly sliding from his chair and slipping under the table.Out cold…completely gone.Bridger smiled a little and chuckled...but stopped quickly because that hurt.

He experimented a little with moving around to see how he felt.He could open his eyes alright and the room didn't spin.His legs were OK and his arms were alright except for his wrists.They had some bruising on them like….uh, oh…he remembered a squad car and a police officer and handcuffs….Oh God, he didn't get arrested last night…did he?

That would explain why Kristin was so mad.If she'd had to bail him out he could understand her being pissed.He didn't think he'd tried to drive last night.For that matter, he distinctly remembered giving his car keys to Shelly before they started…and he had Shelly's keys.What did he do with Shelly's keys?Kristin must have picked up his pants from last night for the laundry because he'd heard Kristin noisily empty his pants pockets onto the nightstand when she was stomping around the room.Bridger turned his head to look and groaned as pain darted from behind his eyeballs through the back of his head.He cautiously glanced at the table and saw a set of unfamiliar keys.Yup, those must be Shelly's.

So…did he drive Shelly's car last night?No, he didn't think so.He didn't remember a car at all…but he did remember walking on a sidewalk.The sidewalk wouldn't stay straight and he kept falling off of it.And then…and then he remembered the police officer…maybe two police officers?One tall guy and a shorter pretty female officer.

Oh,…all this remembering was hurting his brain….

Nathan decided that maybe a shower would clear his thoughts some.He gingerly put his feet off the side of the bed and sat up.That seemed to go OK so he got brave and stood….well, that wasn't such a good idea.He closed his eyes and sat down until the room quit spinning and tried again.He'd remember to move a little slower this time.

This time he managed to stand and using the wall for support he worked his way to the door.Taking his robe down from the hook on the back of the door, he quietly opened up the door and slipped across to the bathroom.He started up the water for the shower and remembered to check the temperature.He took off his undershirt and shorts and looked at his face in the mirror.Phew, it was nice to know that he looked as bad as he felt.His eyes were bloodshot and he certainly needed a shave.He knew that he'd slept but he sure didn't look like it.

Entering the shower Nathan let the water run down over him.He leaned against the wall of the shower as the pulsing water gently massaged sore muscles and relaxed him.A sudden burst of cold water from the showerhead made Bridger yelp and back up in the tub.Kristin must have turned on the washing machine.The water thankfully returned to its normal temperature after a while and Bridger resumed his shower.After drying off Nathan considered forgetting about the shave.It seemed like too much trouble but one look at his face in the mirror convinced him that something had to be done to improve it.Nathan lathered up and did his best to shave but not turn his face into a battlezone.It felt like he could hear every scrape of the razor right through the top of his head.Why had he never noticed how noisy shaving was before? 

He looked in the mirror again.Alright, after the shave he did look a little better…still not good but a little better.His mouth felt like he'd swallowed a fuzzy blanket and he stuck out his tongue to have a look at it….he quickly drew his tongue in again after deciding that it did nothing to improve his appearance.Brushing his teeth…that was what was needed….once again Nathan discovered that a simple act which he did every day was much noisier than he expected.Boy,…he thought shaving was noisy…it was quiet as a church compared with brushing your teeth.

After deciding that this was as good as he was going to look, Nathan went back to the bedroom to find some clothes.He could swear that Kristin was throwing pots and pans around the kitchen intentionally.At least that's what it felt like in his head.Nathan found a denim shirt and some jeans to wear.As long as he didn't try to lean over too fast he was getting better on moving around.God, it'd been a long time since he had a hangover this bad….

Putting on his socks turned out to be quite an adventure since his feet were so close to the floor and his head didn't like it when he leaned down like that.By the time Nathan got his second sock on he was gritting his teeth from the pain inside his head.He considered grabbing a couple of aspirin but then realized that he hadn't had anything to eat and he'd had _lots_ to drink since last night.He supposed that if he stuck a couple of aspirins down there that his stomach would probably rebel.

Nathan really didn't want to go out into the kitchen where Kristin was but he could smell the coffee brewing and even with his questionable stomach he really felt like a cup of coffee.Besides which, the kitchen was where breakfast was…and if he was ever going to be able to take those aspirin he'd have to get something to eat.Nathan finally got up and made his way to the kitchen reflecting while he was walking that even his hair hurt.As he entered the kitchen Kristin dropped a cookie sheet.

"Oh, clumsy me," she said, not even looking at Nathan.

Nathan grimaced from the pain the sudden noise caused.He'd debated how to start the morning's conversation and decided to just act normal and see what happened."Good morning," he said.He'd intended for that to come out much more cheerful but it didn't.Kristin ignored him.Nathan looked out the dining room window and saw that Lucas had taken the easy course and fled the house.Bridger could see him outside in the water playing with Darwin.

He glanced at Kristin's back and thought he'd try again."Would it be alright if I had a cup of that coffee?"

Kristin didn't even turn."Mmm hmm."

Well, a response at least.That was an improvement.Let's take this one step more."Is there anything for breakfast," he asked.

Her answer was right to the point."I suppose if you make yourself some breakfast, then you'll have some," she responded curtly.

"Mmm hmm," Nathan unconsciously duplicated Kristin's prior response.He moved into the kitchen and took a bowl from the corner cabinet.Kristin chose that moment to drop the cookie sheet into the sink and Bridger almost lost control of the bowl.Using his free hand to rub his forehead, Nathan stopped for a moment while he ensured that his head wouldn't fall off.He got a box of cereal from the cabinet and filled up the bowl. Then he got the milk and topped off his cereal.Sitting at the table, Nathan noticed gratefully that the smaller noises were getting to be tolerable.It was those really loud ones that still hurt.

As he sat staring at his coffee cup Nathan thought that maybe the humble routine would break the ice."You know,…the problem with Shelly and me is that we're too competitive."

"The problem with Shelly and you is that you're both idiots," Kristin muttered underneath her breath.

Nathan thought it might be better to ignore this remark.He decided to give it one more try."Kristin…" he started.

Kristin had been standing with her back to him.She suddenly turned and slammed a cabinet door causing Nathan to wince and at the same time picked up a plant from the countertop."Oh, look,…there's the plant I wanted for the porch," she exclaimed facetiously.She took the pitiful looking African Velvet and headed for the porch.As she got to the porch door Lucas came in from playing with Darwin.He glanced into the dining room and saw Bridger tentatively eating his bowl of cereal.

"Oh, he's up," Lucas exclaimed.

Kristin got a disapproving look on her face."He's awake."  
  


'Phew', thought Lucas.'I'm awful glad I'm not the Captain right now,' and he entered the dining room.

"Good morning, sir," said Lucas as he wandered into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

"'morning," was Bridger's response and he went back to his cereal.

Lucas tried to sound more sympathetic."So…how are you feeling?"

Nathan looked up at the boy."Pretty awful to tell you the truth."

"For what it's worth…you look pretty awful too."

"Thanks," came Bridger's short reply

Lucas poured a lemonade from the pitcher and sat down at the table with Bridger.

Nathan thought he might do better with Lucas than he had done with Kristin."So, I've got a question."

"What would that be?" Lucas said with a smirk on his face.

"I remember police officers last night…but I don't remember a jail.Did I manage to get myself arrested last night?"

Bridger had no clue of how funny Lucas thought this whole conversation was.He toyed with the idea of stringing him along for a while but the concerned look on Bridger's face won him over."No…you got a ride home from Cape Quest's finest last night…but you didn't get arrested."

Nathan nodded gingerly, "I thought so… that was what I remembered…but I had to check."Bridger had managed to finish off the cereal and took the empty bowl to the sink.

"I bet you don't even remember the last time you got this drunk," Lucas said in an amused voice trying to make the Captain feel better.

Nathan came back to sit at the table.He glanced quickly at the boy and then fixed his eyes on the center of the table."No…No, I remember."A pained look crossed his face and his voice was almost a whisper."Oh, I remember."He gave a half smile as he again glanced up at Lucas but then returned his stare to the table and said in a faraway voice, "After Carol died and everyone left the island I was probably drunk for two months straight….I must have drunk at least a full bottle every night."He leaned back a little."And more during the day….," his voice trailed off.

Lucas spoke quietly, "But you stopped.Why?"

A smile of remembrance crossed Bridger's face and he spoke a little more openly."Darwin….I was standing in the lagoon…in the water, a bottle of scotch in my hand and throwing a ball to Darwin….He snatched the bottle out of my hand and he threw it….as far as he could."

Lucas smiled and chuckled but Bridger continued seriously, retreating back into his memories."I pulled my hand back to hit him…and suddenly realized what I was doing.." Bridger relinquished himself to the memories of that day.The pain he had tried to ease with the liquor, the anger at the one being he considered to be his best friend, the shame he felt when he realized his friend was only trying to take care of him and then the anguish that enveloped him as he stumbled up to the beach and sat and cried for hours.He shook his head, sighing, "and that was it for the drinking."

Bridger seemed to shake himself out of his reverie."But thank you for reminding me."Lucas looked confused.He explained, "Last time I was this drunk there wasn't anyone there to get mad at me other than Darwin….at least this time I've got some people who care."He smiled at Lucas, "I think I'm going to have to work on being thankful for that."

The vid-phone sounded and Kristin came in from the porch to answer it.She was less than pleased to see the face of Jack Shelly looking back at her with an embarrassed smile on his face."Um…Hi…would Nathan be up yet?"

"Barely," was Kristin's cold remark.Nathan walked up next to her and she favored him with a glare before returning to the porch.

Shelly was looking pretty pleased with himself."In the doghouse, are we Nathan?" he teased.

"Most definitely, Shelly," Nathan didn't look upset about it though."So how's your head this morning?"

"Absolutely terrible," Shelly grimaced.He perked up some, "Hey, do you have my car keys?"

Nathan nodded, "Yeah, and you've got mine.Remember we switched keys before we got stupid….so, do you remember why we did that last night?"

Shelly chuckled, "We did that 'cause we're idiots, Nathan."

Kristin had walked in during this statement to pick up a book and said sotto voice, "Seems to me I recall hearing that somewhere," as she returned to the porch.

Shelly watched her walk out."Looks to me like you're in a load of trouble, Nathan."He looked pretty smug about it.

Nathan glanced back at Kristin sitting on the porch reading.She was obviously ignoring him."Yeah, I guess I am…That can be good sometimes."

"I'll take your word for it," Shelly said doubtfully."So, did you really walk all the way home last night?"

"Most of the way….I got a ride part of the way."Bridger answered Shelly's quizzical look, "From the New Cape Quest Police Department."

That made Shelly laugh, "You're kidding."

"Nope, I'm not kidding, Shelly…they brought me home in handcuffs in the back of a squad car."That sobered Shelly up."I barely talked my way out of an arrest for public drunkenness last night."

"Wow,you had a lot more exciting night than I did."

"Yeah,…you obviously got back OK."

Shelly shook his head."Yup, but I don't know how.I woke up this morning on my bed in the Navy Lodge.I've got no idea who brought me there."

"You still have your wallet?" asked Nathan.That prompted a shocked look on Shelly's face and he disappeared from the vidscreen for just a while.He came back with a beat up black nylon wallet in his hand, waving it like a trophy.

"And I even still have my wallet..." he hastily opened the wallet and checked it."And all of its contents."Shelly had a big smile on his face now.

"Congratulations," was Nathan's response.

"So, Nathan??" Shelly grinned."We going out again tonight?My last night in town."

"Tell you what, Shelly.Why don't you go bother Noyce.I'm sure Janet will be happy to see you."Bridger used both hands to rub his face.

"And you'll be what….stuck at home making amends?…Sounds exciting Nathan."Shelly had a condescending look on his face now.

Nathan looked straight at Shelly's face."It could be worse, Shelly….I could not have anyone who cared enough about me to get mad at me."

Shelly just shook his head."Uh huh, OK, Nathan….Last chance for tonight…"

"Thanks anyways, Shelly, but I think I'll just stay here….Have a nice flight back to Pearl."

Nathan could tell that Shelly was pitying him for getting stuck at home.Shelly never would understand."I will Nathan,…see you next time I'm in town."

"So long Shelly," said Nathan and he disconnected the vidlink.After sitting a short time Nathan got up and went in search of those aspirins.

*****

While Nathan had been talking to Shelly, Lucas had wandered out onto the screened-in porch.Kristin was sitting in one of the white wicker loveseats with the vine patterns on the cushion reading a book.Or at least pretending to read a book.Every couple of seconds her glance strayed out through the screens over the water and held there for a while.She was obviously thinking of something else.

Kristin noticed Lucas' entrance and asked, "So, how's he doing?"

"He feels pretty awful…Physically I mean."

"Good," was her short answer.

"And he's beating himself up pretty well for getting drunk too, I think."

"Good," she repeated.

Lucas stared out over the water and sipped from his lemonade."It's kind of interesting.He says the last time he got drunk like this was when his wife died….and then he was drunk for about two months."Kristin kept her eyes focused on the back of Lucas' head, a frown covered her face.He half-turned around and spoke again, "but he says that at least this time he's got people who care about him enough to get angry at him.Last time it was only Darwin."

Kristin dropped her gaze."Yes, I suppose that would help…." She continued in a more stern voice, "Not that it'll do him any good."

"Nope, I suppose not," said Lucas as he put his glass down and with a quick glance back at Kristin, went back out to play catch with Darwin.

*****

Bridger returned from getting his double dose of aspirin and went to walk out on the porch for some fresh air.He stopped, seeing Kristin sitting in the love seat staring out at the water.He noticed that the glass to the side of her was empty and went back in the house to get the pitcher of lemonade.

Nathan walked out on the porch and picked up Kristin's glass without saying a word.He filled the glass and put it back down on the table.

"You don't think you can make up that easily, do you?" asked Kristin.

"Oh no…I'm not under any illusions like that," was Nathan's quick answer.

Kristin's face and voice softened some."Do you know why I'm angry with you, Nathan"

Nathan looked at her and nodded."Probably the same reason I'm angry with myself."Kristin didn't say anything but closed her book and kept looking at him.Nathan sat down on the footstool facing away from her and looked out to where Lucas and Darwin were playing.His voice was low and hesitant.

"I'm angry at myself because getting that drunk last night was a foolish thing to do."He stopped for a moment and then looked back at Kristin."I took an awful lot of risks last night."

A relieved look crossed Kristin's face.He had picked up on what the real problem was.

Nathan continued in the same soft voice while looking at the floor."I could have easily gotten hurt last night.Even though I didn't drive, I'm damned lucky I wasn't rolled on the way home.I'm lucky that I didn't get hit by a car when I stumbled into the street, I'm lucky that I didn't pass out somewhere along the way, I'm lucky that the ones who found me were the police."Nathan paused a moment, "And I'm damned lucky that you weren't bailing me and whatever was left of my career and my reputation out of jail last night."He paused again. "And…as strange as it seems…I'm lucky I'm around for you and Lucas to be angry at me and more than lucky that you care enough to be upset with me."

Kristin had only one question, "Why?"

Nathan answered earnestly, "I can't give you a good answer….It seems like when Shelly and I get together, that there's always some kind of contest going.Usually it's harmless."

"Like a volleyball game," Kristin grinned.

Nathan smiled too, "Yeah, like a volleyball game…It's always been that way, ever since we were in the Academy.But for some reason, last night got out of hand.I wasn't going to have much to drink…but it was just one thing and then another and then Shelly was passed out on the floor and I was walking home."Nathan had his hands clasped and he was looking at the floor now with a confused look on his face.

"So, it's Shelly's last night in town.You going to spend it with him?"

Nathan chuckled but kept his gaze on the floor, "No, I told him to go bother Noyce."At that Kristin smiled too."Besides which," continued Nathan."I need to walk over to Casey's to pick up my car."

Kristin leaned forward and put her hand on his shoulder."Like some company in that walk?"

Nathan was surprised that she'd apparently forgiven him and couldn't speak for a moment.Then he said softly, "I'd like that."He looked up at Kristin."Feel like lunch at Casey's?"

Kristin ran the back of her hand down his face."Only if we stay out of the bar."

The End


End file.
